one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adalinda Auer
Adalinda Auer (アダリンダ·アウアー, Adarinda·Auā), better known by her moniker Silver Fang (銀牙 Gin Kiba), is the Captain of the Blood Pirates aboard her ship, the Bloody Mary (ブラッディ·マリー, Buraddi·Marī), and she is a member of the Shichibukai. Appearance Adalinda is a young woman with long, rather wild white hair, which she claims has never been cut. She has sectoral heterochromia in both eyes; pink on the top and blue on the bottom, giving her a very unique look. She sports a scar on her right cheek, under her eye. How she got this scar is currently a secret. Adalinda wears thigh-high white boots, a black miniskirt, a white ruffled shirt, a white cravat and a dark blue long coat with a jagged hem and red cuffs. She also wears black gloves, an amethyst necklace and a dark blue hat with a large blue feather and a rose on it. She is also never seen without some kind of weapon in hand, usually a sword or a gun. Personality She gives off a similar air of arrogance as her counterparts in the Shichibukai, though this is more a show as she has been heard several times, by her crew mostly, complaining about how much she hates the rest of the Shichibukai as well as the Marines. Adalinda has been noted for having a wild and strong personality, which covers up her more serious, book-smart, and hard-working personality; she never misses a day of training and doesn't allow any of her crew to miss a day either. She and her crew are known for training everyday in whatever it is they specialize in, be it guns, swords or hand-to-hand combat. Adalinda is also known for assisting her crew in their training, which has led to her other moniker of Weapons Specialist (武器の専門 Buki no Senmon lit. Weapons Expert). History Adalinda, born in the South Blue, was picked up by the Blood Pirates when she was 12 shortly after her hometown was attacked and destroyed by Bandits. She managed to work her way up to the position of First Mate remarkably fast, having achieved the position by age 16. Adalinda received her first bounty shortly after that, where she first became aware of the moniker Silver Fang. Two years later, shortly after the Bloody Mary and her crew entered the Grand Line, they were attacked by the Marines. After many hours of fighting the captain, Blood D. Baron, was captured by Rear Admiral Unno Daiki. It was at this point that the offer was made to Adalinda to become one of the Shichibukai, via an order through Transponder Snail. She accepted under the conditions that her crew be left alone and that their captain, Blood, would not be sentenced to death. Synopsis Equipment Numerous Weapons: Adalinda, and the Blood Pirates as a whole, enjoys collecting weapons to add to the crew's arsenal. As Captain, Adalinda feels it is her duty to be familiar with the use of every weapon on the ship. Because of this, she spends many hours practicing with the various guns, swords, staffs etc. that are on her ship. She seems to be most proficient with guns and swords as she is never seen without one on her person. It has been noted that many of the weapons she typically carries have a very distinct silver coloring to them. Powers and Abilities Weapons Specialist: Because she spends so much time practicing with all of the various weapons on the Bloody Mary, Adalinda has become an expert in the use of nearly all of them. She seems to prefer to use swords and guns, as they are the weapons she spends the most time with. Due to her extended time working with the nearly countless weapons aboard the Bloody Mary, Adalinda has become capable of naming the type(s) of weapon(s) her opponent(s) may be carrying, as well as list of the exact specs of the weapons. She is even capable of accurately measuring their familiarity and mastery over those weapons just by looking at how they hold the weapon. This has led to some of those on her crew calling her Weapon Nerd (武器オタク, Buki Otaku lit Weapon Geek). *'Master Swordswoman': Adalinda has trained herself to be both a "Speed Type" and a "Power Type" to allow her to hit her targets hard and fast. Adalinda has also trained herself to utilize the various Powers of Destruction to the point that she is capable of cutting everything short of Sea Prism Stone and even capable of performing ranged attacks with her blade. Her ability as a swordswoman has been brought into question by her opponents after they see her typical guard stance, which she refers to as Alber hüten (Fool's Guard). In this stance, the point of the sword is lowered to the ground, appearing to "foolishly" expose the upper parts of the body and inviting an attack. **'Flying Slash Attack' (飛ぶ斬撃, Tobu Zangeki): Adalinda transfers the force of a cut over a distance by swinging her sword at high speed, creating a "vacuum blade" of compressed air; or by simply creating strong winds with sword blows. ***'Flying Dragon of Leaping Flames' (とびひ の 飛竜, Tobihi no Hiryō): Adalinda performs a Flying Slash Attack that is coated in flames, this is done either with the help of a Dial or by using flames in the environment. The flames seem to take on the form of a dragon as they fly at the target. **'Sheath Shot' (シースショット, Shīsushotto): After assuming a stance similar to Battōjutsu, Adalinda rotates her body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at her target. The force shoots the sword's grip out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing her to strike a target outside of her zone and reach. As a Battōjutsu-esque move and as one that requires her sword to be shot at the enemy, it can be assumed that accurate aim is required for this move (or else the weapon can easily be lost), and that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike. *'Expert Sniper': Adalinda has trained herself to be highly skilled in the use of numerous guns, from pistols to much higher power rifles. Haki: a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. *'Kenbunshoku': allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Adalinda uses this form of Haki to assist her with her Sniping. Her skill in this form of Haki is so high that she can easily see ships, while standing on the deck, moments before they appear on the horizon and would be visible from the Crow's Nest. Because of this, the Bloody Mary and her crew are impossible to sneak up on regardless of weather conditions. Adalinda's skill in Kenbunshoku Haki has been compared to the level of Skypieans who have been using Mantra their whole lives. This is mostly due to the fact that she will calmly announce the movements that her opponent is about to make, while in the middle of battle. *'Busoshoku': allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Adalinda is capable of coating her blades, and even bullets, in this Haki to assist her in battling Devil Fruit Users. Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss (点滅銀剣流, Tenmetsu ginken-ryū, Japanese for Flashing Silver Sword Flow, German for Flashing Sword Silver River): Adalinda developed this sword-style through years of practice and by combining Speed and Power Type swordsmanship. Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss is a style that, on the surface, appears to rely heavily on speed and maneuverability. However, while Adalinda does move incredibly fast, some techniques allowing her to cut down her opponent before they can register the pain, Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss also relies on hitting as hard as possible. Because of this combination of Speed and Power, it is also a sword-style that cannot be used for extended periods of time. As such, Blinkende Silberschwert Fluss was developed, from the start, to be used to quickly end battles and deliver the most amount of pain possible at the same time. Trivia *Appearance based on Fem!Prussia from Hetalia *Name: **Adalinda is an Old High German name composed of the elements adal "noble" and lind "serpent, snake," hence "noble serpent." **Auer is a German surname that means "dweller at a swamp or marsh". ***This makes her name translate something like: "Noble Serpent who Dwells at a Swamp/Marsh" *Quote is taken from Avengers: Age of Ultron *Sheath Shot is based on Hi ryū sen one of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū techniques used by Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:Shichibukai Category:Swordsman Category:Sniper Category:Fighter Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haki User Category:South Blue Characters Category:Blood Pirates